Saix's True NonFeelings
by FaiofSeresu
Summary: It's a SaiDem. Demyx is put in mortal danger and Saix saves him as uch as possible, only to have his life slip through his fingers. Slight XigDem, and XemSai, but not much of a yaoi. SaiDem is more friendship than anything.


Saïx's True Non-Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Demyx would be MINE!**

Saïx walked to the meeting room in the Castle That Never Was. He was never late but Xemnas had upset him last night and he was reluctant to see the silver-haired traitor.

"Number VII, you're late." the Superior cried when the blue haired Nobody walked into the room.

"Screw you." Saïx mumbled, taking his seat next to Axel and Zexion.

Xemnas ignored this and, after an hour, he let everyone go except Saïx.

"You do realize I'm still very pissed off at you, Xemnas."

"I don't care, you will hear me out." Xemnas said, summoning his ethereal blades.

"No I won't." Saïx responded, summoning his claymore.

The two collided halfway through the meeting room. Several other Nobodies came into the room to see what was happening.

"Stop! Both of you!" Vexen yelled. The two stopped. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but this **will**stop."

Both of the opposing Nobodies looked at each other with Death Glares and left.

Saïx lumbered to his room. He entered to see Demyx sitting on his bed.

"What do you want, Number IX?"

"I just wanted to see what had gotten my puppy all riled up." Demyx said innocently.

"Get out. Now. I need some rest." Saïx responded, rubbing his temples.

"Now, now, puppy," Demyx said, getting up and rubbing behind the Luna Diviner's ears.

Saïx was instantly calm. He had no idea why but for some reason whenever Demyx, and only Demyx, rubbed behind his ears, he felt a sense of peace and calm.

"There, see, now there's nothing to be all mad about with me here. Now what started that fight with the Superior?" Demyx asked, sitting back down.

Saïx just let out a breath and sat beside the Melodious Nocturne.

"Listen to me Demyx, for I will only say this once. I don't need you to interfere with me and the Superior. This is something him and I have started and it's something I plan to finally put to rest soon." Saïx said, looking Demyx straight in the eye.

Demyx just looked confused.

"In other words, I'm not going to let you help me, so try anything and I will claymore you." Saïx explained, golden eyes flashing, almost hypnotizing Demyx.

"Oh..." Demyx responded. "I'm sorry Saïx. I didn't know you didn't want my help. I guess I'll just go." Demyx got up and walked towards the door sadly.

Saïx felt bad about sending Demyx away, but it had to be done. This was between him and the Superior.

"Ouch...That was harsh, Saïx. Ever hear of just 'Please let me do this myself'?"

"Really, Xigbar? You, of all the members to be standing at my doorway, had to listen in to the hardest thing I've ever had to say." Saïx asked, turning and looking at the eye patch wearing guy standing in the doorway.

"Hey, no need to get snappy. But I hear you and Xemnas got into a fight. And then I came here to talk to you about it, but low and behold, Demyx had beaten me here. So I listened in on the two of you. And that was way too harsh on the poor kid. I guess I gotta cheer him up." Xigbar said, turning and smirking, waiting to see Saix's reaction.

"Get within five feet of Demyx and I'll turn you into sushi." Saïx said, growling and standing up.

"Whatever you say, you wimpy little puppy dog." Xigbar urged, insistence dripping off his tongue.

Saïx snapped. He leaped at Xigbar with incredible speed and power, faster than when he was in berserker mode and at least three times as strong. Saïx had Xigbar pinned to a wall in a matter of seconds.

"Ever even think about getting with touching distance of Demyx, and this," Saïx said, gesturing to the claymore pointed at Xigbar's throat. He hadn't even noticed it there. "Will be the least of your worries."

"Okay, okay. You make a plausible case. I won't get within touching distance of Demyx. But if I can't have him, you can't either." Xigbar said, using a corridor to darkness to flee.

"Crap!" Saïx yelled, running from his room, toward Demyx's room.

He ran into the Melodious Nocturne's room.

"Saix. Help!" Demyx managed to get out before Xigbar covered his mouth.

"Haha. I've got an idea. Let's play a little game. Winner gets Demyx. Loser...Well...Let's save that for a little later. The game is hide-and-seek. I hide Demyx then have Vexen wipe my mind of where I hid him. When that is complete, we start the game. He'll be hidden in one of the many worlds...Maybe even this one. Search wisely." Xigbar said, teleporting out of the room.

"DANG IT!" Saïx yelled, punching the wall and leaving a dent.

He waited until Xigbar came to fetch him to begin their little "game".

"Okay. Now begins the fun part. He's in one of the worlds; even I don't know which one. So we're both looking for him. Good luck, puppy." Xigbar said, teleporting to another world.

"Heh. It won't do you any good. I already know where he is. It's the most obvious place." Saïx thought out loud, teleporting to Olympus Coliseum.

He went straight to the Underworld.

"Dem? Demyx?" Saïx called again and again, wandering through the chasm.

"S-Saïx? Over…here." Demyx weakly called out. Saïx ran to the blonde.

Demyx had bruises all on his face and was shaking, whether from cold or something else, Saïx didn't know.

"Dem, I'm sorry…for everything. Can you forgive me?" Saïx asked, taking off his cloak and placing it over Demyx's shaking form.

Demyx looked at Saïx with his sad, teal eyes.

"I-I'm not sure anymore. I just don't trust…anyone." Demyx said, his shaking getting worse.

"Oh, Dem, I truly am sorry. Come on; let's get you out of here." Saïx said, helping Demyx off of the cavern floor and opening a Corridor to Darkness.

"Saïx. It's Xigbar. He did this." Demyx said, gesturing to the bruises on his face.

"I thought so. Let me take a look." Saïx responded, taking Demyx's face gently in both of his hands and inspecting the dark circles and ellipses covering number IX's skin.

"Thank you, Saïx." Demyx murmured.

Saïx just looked at Demyx gently, smiled, and continued looking at the bruises.

"You should see Vexen about these." Saïx said finally, releasing Demyx's face.

"Okay…but only if you come with me." Demyx said, shifting his shoulders a little.

"And why wouldn't I?" Saïx asked, looking at Demyx and blushing a little. "Come on." He said, walking towards the coldest end of the castle, Vexen's labs.

"Vexen!" Saïx called, walking in, followed by Demyx.

"What do you want, Number VII?" Vexen irritatedly asked, coming from behind a shelf with a frozen test tube in his left hand.

"Hi, Vexen." Demyx meekly said, coming out from behind Saïx.

"Good Lord, Demyx! What have you done now? Fell down the stairs again?" Vexen asked, looking over Demyx's bruises quickly.

"Um, not exactly." Demyx said, his gaze on the floor and his shivering becoming worse.

Saïx looked at Demyx and sighed, zipping up the second cloak resting on Demyx's shaking frame.

"Well, come, sit on the cot." Vexen said, gesturing to the cot in the corner, while he went to get something.

Demyx obliged.

"Okay, Dem. I'm going to be right back. I'm just going to go get a blanket and another cloak for you." Saïx said, looking at Demyx before walking out of the lab.

Vexen walked back. "Now Demyx, I'm going to give you a painkiller, followed by a sedative." He said, injecting a needle into a bottle of clear liquid, and drawing out a lot of it.

"Please hold still." Vexen said, rolling up Demyx's many sleeves and isolating a spot on his arm where he could clearly see a vein.

Demyx braced himself for the injection.

It came quickly and was gone as quick as it had started.

"Wow. That didn't hurt at all." Demyx said, looking at the spot that had just been injected.

"Now for the sedative. I'm asking you to lay down right now Demyx." Vexen said, throwing away the first needle, putting on a second one, and drawing a translucent liquid from another small bottle.

Demyx again listened, and as Vexen isolated a different spot, he wished Saïx would hurry.

Vexen injected the sedative quickly and slightly more painfully.

"Ow!" Demyx cried, wincing and jerking his arm back, breaking off the needle in his arm.

"Demyx! Look what you've done now!" Vexen yelled at the still shaking blonde.

"I-I'm sorry…Vexen." Demyx said, eyes drooping.

Vexen took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "It's okay. You're going to sleep so I'll get it out while you're asleep." Vexen said, walking away from the suddenly tired blonde to find a scalpel and a pair of tweezers.

Saïx walked back in as Demyx closed his eyes and Vexen walked away.

"What's going on?" he asked, putting the extra cloak and blanket on Demyx.

"He broke off a needle in his arm. I'm getting a scalpel and tweezers to remove it." Vexen said from somewhere deep in his labs.

Saïx looked at Demyx. He was so peaceful while he was asleep. Saïx took a look at the spot where the needle remained.

It looked like it was festering already.

Was Demyx allergic to the needle or the medicine?

Vexen walked back with the tiny blade and the tweezers.

"Well, now let's get that needle out of…That's not good." Vexen said, walking over to Demyx's side and taking the red, sore-looking arm.

Saïx glared at the scientist. "Vexen! What did you _**do**_?" Saïx screamed, grabbing the scientist by the front of his cloak.

"Well, I already told you, so it would be wise to remove your hand from my cloak so that I may remove the needle to see what is wrong with Number IX before it gets any worse." Vexen said, eying Saïx with his ice cold green eyes.

Saïx grudgingly released the Chilly Academic.

Vexen quickly went to Demyx's side and worked rapidly to remove the needle from the younger blonde's arm.

Saïx waited anxiously, looking at Vexen as he worked efficiently to remove the object lodged in Demyx's arm.

When it was out, Vexen turned away from the much smaller blonde.

"It's out, but it will take a couple of days for his arm to heal. It seems that I hit a nerve so he might not be able to move his arm again." Vexen said, taking the bloody scalpel, tweezers, and needle away from the sleeping Nobody.

Saïx sat next to Demyx, on the cold, rock floor, and stroked his hair. Two hours later, he was sleep and drooling on himself.

"Typical." Vexen said, walking by the two sleeping Nobodies, pulling off his lab coat, and dawning his Organization cloak. "Of course they would take the only cot I have in my lab." He sighed and walked out. "Guess I have to sleep in my own room tonight."

"Saaaaaaaïïïïxx!" Axel called out; walking into Vexen's labs a few minutes after Vexen had left.

Saïx stirred but didn't return the call. Axel walked up to the slumbering guys and smirked.

"I can scare them awake." he said, teleporting out and returning a few minutes later with an air horn in hand.

"Hey guys…WAKE UP!" the pyro screamed, blowing the air horn right in both of their ears.

Saïx bolted up right and slapped the air horn out of Axel's hand, glaring at him. Demyx just turned over and mumbled, "Five more minutes Luxord."

Saïx looked at Demyx's arm. It seemed to have gotten nastier and was a deep, cherry red. It also looked swollen a bit.

"What's wrong with his arm?" Axel asked, walking up behind the Luna Diviner.

"Needle broke off in his arm." Saïx explained simply, getting up and finding some rubbing alcohol.

He found some in the way back and grabbed it.

He walked back to find Axel looking at the spot where the needle had been lodged.

"Did Vexen use clean needles when he injected Demyx?" Axel asked.

"Not sure, but I do know that the scalpel didn't look too clean, and neither did the needle…now that you mention it." Saïx said, pouring some of the alcohol on a cotton ball.

He rubbed it on the sore spot. Demyx winced in his sleep.

Saïx just looked at Demyx and felt what he thought was pity for the innocent blonde, first he had been kidnapped by a trigger happy Nobody with a ponytail, then he was left in the Underworld, bruised and alone, then he was sedated, then he had a needle broken off in his arm, so how could his day get worse? An infection, that's how.

"Demyx, I'm sorry, if I had just let you help me, this wouldn't have happened." Saïx said, continuing to clean the spot.

Axel looked at Saïx and sighed. "Dude, it's not your fault. You didn't know this would happen. Don't be so hard on yourself." He said, looking back as Demyx, who winced again and turned to look at the two other Nobodies.

"H-hey…guys. When…did Axel get here?" Demyx asked weakly, looking at the red-head with a curious look.

Just as Saïx was about to say something, he heard clapping from behind…sarcastic clapping.

"Congrats Saïx. You found the prize. But that doesn't mean you won!" Xigbar yelled, summoning his weapons and pointing one at Saïx and one at Demyx. "Now, one false move and its lights out for both of you." He threatened, cocking the weapons.

"Leave Demyx out of this Xigbar." Saïx said levelly, getting up slowly. Axel moved to his side equally slowly.

"Never. I never said that the winner would be you. I never specified if the winner was going to keep his life either. So now, guess what. You're that winner." Xigbar said, taking aim and shooting a light arrow at Saïx.

Saïx dodged, but Xigbar knew he would do this. He pointed the other weapon at the blue-haired Nobody and fired again.

This one hit, but it only hit in the shoulder.

At the same time, Demyx managed to leap from the cot, grab a hold of one of Xigbar's arms, and pull it away from Saïx. It caused him great pain to do so, but he was willing to save the life of Saïx over the life of Xigbar.

"Demyx!" Axel and Saïx cried when Xigbar pointed the other gun at Demyx's head.

"If you want to protect that stupid dog, then you can join him in the afterlife." Xigbar said, firing straight and dead on.

"NO!" Saïx cried, tears streaming down his cheeks when Demyx collapsed to the floor, unmoving and not breathing.

Xigbar smirked and pointed his guns at Saïx and Axel. "Who's next?"

But Saïx wasn't there anymore. He had become berserker-Saïx. And he was prepared to kill.

"Rawr!" came the growl of an overly powerful Saïx who had completely given himself to his berserker side.

In this mode, he had claws sharper than knives and a glare that could kill. His scar was twice as defined as when he was in normal berserker mode and his eyes almost glowed with power.

"Wh-when did he get that?" Xigbar asked lowering his weapons in shock.

"When you killed Demyx." Axel explained, crossing his arms. "You unlocked it when you killed Saïx's best friend. And now he's going to destroy you." He said, moving closer to a wall.

"S-Saïx! Don't do this!" Xigbar warned. "What will the Superior say when he hears you have slain his Number II?"

But Saïx was no longer there. He charged forward and slammed his whole body into the black haired Nobody.

Xigbar flew into a wall and fell to the ground, the wind completely knocked out of him.

"STOP IT!" Vexen yelled, coming back into his labs and freezing everyone in place. "Goodness. Now," he said, unfreezing Axel, "What happened here?"

"Um…Xigbar killed Demyx, and now Saïx is getting his revenge." Axel explained, shaking off the cold.

"What?" Vexen cried out.

"Yeah, see?" Axel said, pointing out the still form that once was Demyx, who still hadn't faded into darkness.

Vexen ran to the dead blonde, who laid on the cold rock.

"Vexen, he's dead. Xigbar shot him." Axel whispered, he himself trying not to cry.

But Vexen paid him no mind as he picked up Demyx's corpse and put it on the cot.

Vexen then proceeded to unfreeze Xigbar.

"Explain to me why…You killed our Number IX." Vexen said, even fake anger showing through.

"Well…he came at me with his weapon drawn." Xigbar lied. "I had to defend myself."

"Lair! Demyx was trying to stop you from killing Saïx!" Axel yelled, accusing the Freeshooter.

Vexen looked at them both. "I believe Axel when it comes to his friends before I believe you." Vexen said, looking at the dead Nobody.

Vexen then froze Xigbar again, and then unfroze Saïx.

Saïx made a charge at Xigbar, but Vexen froze his feet to the floor.

"Saïx! Calm down!" Vexen yelled over Saïx's frantic cries, trying to escape the ice surrounding his feet and ankles.

Saïx looked at the two unfrozen and reverted back to his normal form. He looked a little faint, but that was it.

"Ugh. What happened?" he asked, looking at the two, scanning, trying to find the little blonde he had tried to protect.

"He's dead, Saïx." Axel said, his emerald green eyes dropping to the floor.

"He…is?" Saïx asked, his gold eyes holding back tears.

"Yes." Vexen said, stepping aside to reveal the much smaller blonde's nonmoving form. Vexen then unfroze Saïx's feet and allowed him to come forward.

Saïx came and kneeled down beside the cot on which Demyx's body was resting on.

He put his head down on the cot and cried.

He stayed like that for a good twenty minutes, just lifting his head to wipe his eyes.

Afterwards, he got up.

"Unfreeze Xigbar." He commanded. Vexen listened and unfroze the Freeshooter.

"Oh! Don't hurt me!" Xigbar cried out, backing away from Saïx.

"Get out of my sight. I never want to see you again. And if I do, be sure you won't be spared a second time." Saïx said, turning away from Xigbar.

Xigbar scrambled up, and ran out, never to be seen again.

After Xigbar was gone for good, Saïx just walked away.

A few moments later, Demyx's body faded away into the nothingness that is darkness.

Saïx was walking to his room. He entered, slammed the door, and sat down on his queen sized bed. He put his head in his hands and tried not to cry again. He could feel hot tears fall slowly anyway, showing how weak he was without Demyx.

"Saïx…"

Saïx's head snapped up. He saw nothing.

"Saïx…" came the voice again. Saïx looked around.

In the darkest corner of his room was a faint film.

"D-Demyx?" Saix asked out loud, even though he knew Demyx was gone.

"That's right, Saïx." Demyx's voice came as the filmy fog came into definition.

From the fog came Demyx, filmy white and ghost like.

"I may be dead, but live on for me. I'll be waiting…Waiting for you." Demyx said, fading completely.

Saïx nodded, wiping a tear from his eye.

A few days later, Axel teleported to the castle after faking his death with Sora. He found that Saïx had been cut down by Sora before he had gotten here. He saw Saïx fade into darkness, a smile on his face.

Axel knew why. He would get to see Demyx again.

**This is a fic I did a while back, and I feel awful for not updating, but so much has been on my plate. Please don't hate on me. I'm only a freshman in high school! In band, and not to mention with a boyfriend who can drive! ^.^ But it doesn't help that most of my days recently have been filled with a whole bunch of crap. Including family issues that make me write M-rated crap. Just be on the look-out for that in the next month if I type it up soon. I just gotta finish it right now. But it's really good Zemyx fans. So if you like Zexmyx with a hint of Akuroku, and maybe, if your lucky, I'll throw in some XigLux. Also writing a House of Night/KH crossover and a Ghost-type Zemyx/ZexionxMyde fic. I've been busy in my journal, so just keep on the look out and I'll update some chapters in my other stories, hopefully starting with my dare show and my tournament. So please don't stay mad at me. ~FaiofSeresu**


End file.
